Monkey Bomb
The Monkey Bomb '''(or the '''Cymbal Monkey) is a secondary grenade first seen in Der Riese. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it appears in Nazi Zombie maps Kino der Toten, FIVE and all of the Classic maps. It was created by Doctor Richtofen as shown by a document from vbush. It could possibly be made from a real monkey, as Dr. Maxis is disturbed by it and Richtofen's biography says he has a collection of stuffed animals made from the animals he killed. It can only be obtained through the mystery box in Nazi zombies. Overview The Monkey Bomb was discovered in one of the trophies/achievements Treyarch released on their website. In the Der Riese trailer it is shown as a "Cymbal-Banging Musical monkey toy" that has a bomb attached to it, plays German music and after a short amount of time, it explodes, killing the group of zombies around it. Up to three can be carried at a time. The Monkey Bomb is used by pressing the secondary grenade button. It attracts all zombies to the bomb for about 10 seconds and explodes in a lethal blast. While the explosion is fairly weak, it gives the player much needed time to reload, retreat or revive. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. The Monkey Bomb is often thrown before the player(s) retrieve a Max Ammo power-up, as it allows the zombies to be dealt with for a short time while reloading occurs, as well as the retrieval of the power-up itself. Monkey Bombs are also replenished by Max Ammo, therefore meaning throwing one is not a waste. Another good strategy is to get close to the horde of zombies around the monkey and either throw Stielhandgranates or fire Wunderwaffe/Thundergun blasts, which will quickly kill all of the zombies. Note that if a Stielhandgranate or an M67 (''Black Ops'') explodes next to the monkey, it will not detonate it. Call of Duty: World at War In ''Call of Duty: World at War'' the Monkey Bomb is a new grenade only obtainable through the Mystery Box in Der Riese and is activated by pressing Left Bumper (Xbox 360) or L2 (PS3) on Default Control settings. The Monkey Bomb also has two Achievements/Trophies the first is "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" which is given when the player has the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the Monkey Bomb at once. The other is "The Might of the Monkey!" which is one of the easiest of Map Pack 3 which all the player has to do is use the Monkey Bomb once. The Monkey Bomb's origin is unknown although evidence that the Monkey Bomb is made from a real Monkey can be found in the character biography of Dr. Richtofen where it says: "He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." Since Richtofen worked at the Der Riese facility, it is highly plausible he had something to do with their creation, and that they are in fact stuffed monkeys which he had cruelly killed. It is also hinted that the Monkey Bomb was once one of Samantha Maxis' toys and is now possessed. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Monkey Bomb makes an appearance in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. Also the Monkey Bomb appears in all four classic maps instead of just Der Riese . It still works the same as in ''Call of Duty: World at War''. It also appears as a power-up in Dead Ops Arcade. When obtained, a large Monkey Bomb is placed and zombies run towards it, like in the other maps. Unlike Nazi Zombie mode, not all zombies will run after it. On the "Ascension" Zombie Map (First Strike DLC), Monkey Bombs are replaced with the Gersch Device (commonly refered to as the Black Hole Bomb). The Gersch Device is relativley the same as the Monkey Bombs, as it sucks Zombies into the black hole created when the device is thrown. Trivia *Apparently, Nikolai does not like the Monkey Bomb's song, as is indicated by his quote (heard at the end of the 3rd Map Pack trailer), "Good. That song was driving me nuts!" upon the detonation of the bomb. *Only 3 Monkey Bombs can be obtained from the Mystery Box, unlike with Molotov Cocktail where the player gets 4. * If a player throws a Monkey Bomb into the furnace in Der Riese, it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion a voice (most likely Samantha Maxis') will say "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister Monkey just wanted to PLAY!!".[1] * Sometimes when one is about to throw the Monkey Bomb, it will say "You're not Sam!" This may mean that Samantha had some hand in the creation of this weapon, further supporting the theory that the Monkey Bomb was one of her toys. *After a Monkey Bomb explodes, the surviving zombies will sometimes say "Sam," "Monkey" and sometimes even "Play time!" but not many players hear this. *If one jumps up and down a few times, the monkey will too (This is most likely a reference to the saying "Monkey See Monkey Do"). *If thrown into an out of bounds area, zombies in the effect area will not move until the bomb explodes. *Before the Monkey Bomb explodes it will sometimes say "Is this the end?", "Uh-oh!", "Bye, bye zombies!' or sometimes even "I think I just crapped my pants!" *The Monkey Bomb can also be heard saying "Here I come Sam!" before detonation. This most probably links it to Samantha Maxis and in its death it is being reunited with her. *On the Monkey Bomb's hat it says 935, a reference to Group 935. *The music played by the Monkey Bomb is not always the same. *Dempsey apparently enjoys using the Monkey Bomb because when he gets it he says things like "An exploding monkey, GENIUS!" and "Ha-ha, what are the Krauts gonna think up next?". Or, in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', "MONKEY! It's so good to see you again, buddy!" and upon detonation, "I'm gonna miss that little guy!" *The monkey is either possessed or artificially intelligent because of its memory of Samantha Maxis and its quotes. *The Monkey Bomb will not explode in the user's hand (the same with Molotov Cocktails) this is useful if one needs to run a distance before throwing the bomb. *Strangely enough when priming the Monkey Bomb before throwing it, the player's character will fix the fez hat. This is one of the reasons why the Monkey Bomb takes so long before throwing it. *The Monkey Bomb does not distract Hellhounds, but will kill them if one detonates near them. *If a player activates the Fly Trap, a Monkey Bomb will appear inside the furnace as one of the three toys a player must find in Samantha's game of hide and seek. As with the Teddy Bears, this Monkey Bomb is just for fun and cannot be obtained or used. *The appearance of the Monkey Bomb inside the furnace via the Fly Trap may have been done by the developers in order to entice players into throwing their own monkey bombs into the furnace to see what might happen (the result being the real Monkey Bomb screaming and jumping about in agony as it is burned to death). *The Monkey Bomb may sometimes say, "What the Fu-" before blowing up, the last word being cut off; possibly a reference to the WTF Bomb, a popular internet meme. *If the "give all" command is used (in the PC version only), the player will get 12 special grenades. Nine will be Molotov Cocktails thrown like normal grenades and the 3 will be Monkey Bombs that will not make any sounds and will not attract zombies . *The iPod version also has Monkey Bombs, but the player only gets 2 and the player will drop it, not throw it. It can also attract dogs in addition to zombies . *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', Treyarch refers to the Monkey Bomb as the "Cymbal Monkey". *In Samantha's intact room in Kino der Toten, a monkey is laying on the pillow facing up, right next to the Film Reel. Instead of a bomb strapped to it´s back it has drawing tools in a basket, further strengthening the theory that the Monkey Bomb was created from a toy. *It is a good idea to shoot the group of zombies surrounding the bomb because the player gathers points and the zombies close to the bomb ofter cushion the blast from the other zombies. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', occasionally when the Monkey Bomb explodes, he will say "I hope we meet again!" This possibly confirms that it is Samantha who controls the zombies and that she is in fact dead, but haunting the zombies and the players. *Further strengthening the theory that it is in fact possessed by Sam Maxis is the red eyes, implying that it is zombified. *Very rarely the monkey may say "Why is Richtofen here?" when close to him. *Sometimes upon priming the monkey, he will say,"Hello, I am Mister Monkey," or "Let's be friends!" *The Monkey Bomb looks somewhat similar to the monkey on the cover of the Stephen King novel, "Skeleton Crew," as it also has cymbals and red eyes. *Occasionally, zombies will kill the player then run after the Monkey Bomb. *In Dead Ops, the Monkey Bomb lays on its back side while bouncing instead of sitting right up. This is the only zombie mode that lets the Monkey Bomb do that. *In Kino der Toten, when a Monkey Bomb is thrown, zombies can be heard yelling "Monkey! Monkey!" *Despite having dynamite strapped to its back, in Kino Der Toten, Dempsey might say "What a cute bundle of C4". *The Monkey bomb is not in the map Ascension, they are replaced with the black hole bomb (Gersch Device), which causes a black hole that sucks zombies into it. *On the ipod version, the Monkey Bomb takes about 7 seconds to set it up before putting down on the floor. *On Black Ops for the 360, there was a glitch where if a player had monkeys and had thrown them all, they could throw another monkey. To do this, a grenade must be thrown at the player and they must pick it up using the left bumper instead of the right. This has been patched though. Confirmed but patched for PS3, too. Gallery IMG_0281.PNG|Close-Up of the Monkey Bomb in the Ipod app version IMG_0282.PNG|The Monkey Bomb in action in the Ipod Version Monkey bomb 2.jpg|Monkey Bomb in action. Quotes Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Grenades Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Explosives Category:Der Riese Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 3